1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and a method for transferring elongate material bars stored in a spatial storing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art relating to the invention, references such as U.S. Pat. No. 3977542, U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,556, DE Patent 222857, JP (U) 61-148806 are known.
As seen from the above-mentioned references, a spatial storing system for storing elongate materials such as bars includes a plurality of shelf frames arranged and spaced parallel to one another. Each shelf frame has vertically arranged multi-shelves constituted by a plurality of horizontal supporting beams which are spaced and arranged parallel to one another for supporting the elongate material bars. The shelf frame is generally provided at both sides with the shelves.
A material transferring device for transferring the material to and from the shelves provided on the shelf frames is disposed adjacent to the frames. The material transferring device mainly consists of a portal crane. The portal crane is provided with a beam vertically movable in the spaces between the shelf frames. The beam has lifting arms for carrying material bars with respect to the shelves on the shelf frames.
In order to store a number of material bars in the spatial storing system, it is desired to provide the shelf frames as many as possible by making the spaces between the shelf frames smaller. In the case that a variety of material bars which are extremely long or short are stored on the shelves, it is preferred that the short bars would be arranged in line in their longitudinal direction on the shelf.